


Theirs? Or Mine?

by Mafy_mod



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Kise Ryouta is always observing Kuroko Tetsuya, the worst basketball player in history that can change the course of an entire game with only his presence in the court. And it's exactly through such observations that he finds out that all "Miracles", who claim to highly respect Kuroko, are in a secret agreement with him - one that Kise hasn't been included on.It's a given that Kise gets extremely pissed off when things start to escalate on the little discoveries about the said agreement.





	Theirs? Or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Mafy's here!
> 
> This time it's another re-upload from a previously released one-shot ^.^  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Though he had been sent to the bench once again after substitution with another teammate, Kise Ryouta continued to closely supervise the basketball match happening between Teikou Middle School and yet another measly team that was losing miserably with a difference of over 50 points between the undefeated powerhouse team and themselves.

 

 _They said that Kurokocchi would be unnecessary to win this game but Akashicchi still substituted me for him on the 3 rd quarter…,_ inwardly half grudgingly mumbled Kise, his nose twisting around at the thought alone. He had quickly made it to the 1st branch of Teikou Middle School Basketball Club due to his excellent skills in the game (aka his ability to copy a move he had seen someone do down to its tiniest detail) and he got along well with his newfound teammates, but even though he had come to accept Kuroko Tetsuya as someone worthy of being respected by him… he still felt a certain reticence over the small bluenette.

 

Especially because he would always be the one to be subbed out of the game if Kuroko was to be a player in the game. Akashi Seijuurou was the team captain, Midorima Shintarou was their number one shooter, Murasakibara Atsushi was their main defensive player, one that could go into attack mode whenever it would be necessary… and Aomine Daiki was the undefeated ace. Taking all that into consideration, it was obvious that Kise would be the one to be subbed out to let the other four’s light be accentuated by the strong and dark shadow of their phantom 6th player.

 

“Ah… again…” softly mumbled Kise after he had seen the bluenette make one more of his magical and invisible passes to the tanned male, who readily slammed the ball inside of the ring with a powerful dunk. Like all the other times where they would work together, Aomine and Kuroko celebrated the two points that they had forcibly ripped out of the other team by fist-bumping.

 

For an unknown reason to even himself, Kise hated to see both of them doing that one friendly celebratory movement together.

 

He _really hated_ it.

 

-.-

 

“Thank you for your hard work,” greeted several players from the 1st branch of the basketball club as they finished gathering their things and started exiting out of the locker room attributed to that sports team.

 

Kise had just finished styling his blonde hair into its usual model hairstyle when the team captain, Akashi, stepped inside of the room, already fully dressed with his school uniform. Behind him remained the vice-captain of the basketball team, Midorima.

 

“Kise, Murasakibara, have you seen Kuroko around?” asked Akashi, quickly skirting his eyes around the locker room in hopes to find the bluenette there. When he found absolutely no traces of him, he switched his red eyes back to the two taller males.

 

“I have no idea…” sluggishly answered Murasakibara, avidly munching on a savory Maiubou stick. He turned his head around from his laid down position on the bench to look over to the redhead and proceeded with his answer. “Last time I saw him, he was together with Mine-chin and they were going off somewhere.”

 

“I-I can go look for him, if you want!” immediately volunteered himself Kise at hearing those words. For some reason, now that he had discovered that the bluenette was together with the tanned male, he felt a sudden urge to know about his whereabouts and, most of all, what they were doing together.

 

“Ah, is that so? Then please do so,” acknowledged Akashi, giving a quick upturn to the corner of his lips as he flashed a soft smile to the blonde.

 

“I’m on it~” confirmed Kise, furiously nodding his head to the redhead as he straightened his school jacket and started running to the locker room’s door. He almost slammed himself against the closed door with the quick momentum of his body.

 

Crossing through the corridors with a quick stride that was almost bordering running like his life depended on it, Kise hurriedly looked around through the empty divisions inside of the gym but he didn’t find any sign of any of the two males. Getting more and more impatient over their mysterious disappearance, the blonde went back and forth through every single nook and cranny of the large gym that was mainly used for basketball practices for the 1st branch.

 

All of a sudden, as he was crossing the large and empty gym, he heard a door opening and two voices soon came along from inside of the storage room used for keeping all the balls and other materials used during both basketball practice and normal gym classes.

 

“Thanks for the help, Tetsu,” happily said Aomine, giving a quick slap in the smaller male’s back as a satisfied grin appeared in his lips. “You were very useful and proactive this time around.”

 

“And thanks to all of that proactiveness, my body feels extremely sore and tired,” deadpanned Kuroko, looking over to the tanned male with eyes that displayed a slight hint of a pout. “You know that we had a match today, right? One that I participated throughout the last half.”

 

 _Eh…?_ , inwardly interjected Kise as he listened in to the conversation that his two teammates were having as they walked out of the storage room.

 

“It’s not like you said ‘no’ when I asked you,” pointed out Aomine, the grin on his face widening even more.

 

“Do I even have the choice of saying ‘no’ when it comes to you or to _that_?” pointed out Kuroko this time after having released a tired sigh.

 

_Eh?_

 

“Speaking of which, how long are you going to keep those things in the storage room?” continued Kuroko, turning his teal gaze to the tanned male. “I think you are going to be in trouble if anyone sees them there, since you are the only person in Teikou that would even think about keeping such a thing with you in school grounds.”

 

“They are in the best hideout possible inside of the storage room so I doubt that anyone will accidentally bump into them,” explained Aomine, the grin starting to morph into a knowing and mischievous smirk. “And it’s the closest location for when we need them for whatever reason it might be. So as long as they don’t bother anyone and it’s advantageous for us, I don’t see what the problem of keeping them there is.”

 

“I’ve reached the point where I will simply give up on this matter,” deadpanned Kuroko once again, making the tanned male amusingly laugh at his words.

 

_EHHHHHHHHH!?_

 

Clutching his mouth close with his hands to prevent himself from simply screaming out loud the interjection running inside of his brain, Kise quickly hid himself from Kuroko and Aomine and started processing the conversation that he had just witnessed.

 

_What? “Thanks for the help”? “My body feels extremely sore and tired”? And what exactly are the t-things that Aominecchi is keeping hidden inside of the gym? Could it be… Did Aominecchi and Kurokocchi just…? Are they…? Ehhhhhhh!?_

 

His brain crashing down completely, Kise Ryouta spent the next couple of hours crouched down in the shadows of the gym as he tried to put a dot in the Is to the relationship between the tanned male and the bluenette that was far deeper and intimate than he had ever thought it was.

 

Such a thought once again made his heart painfully squeeze and he could feel anger sipping in.

 

-.-

 

“Hmm~ Hmmm~ Since today there’s no basketball activities due to the exams and I don’t have any modeling assignment, I’ll stop by Kurokocchi’s class to see if he wants to hang out with me in Maji Burger now that classes have ended,” happily voiced out Kise as he walked through the corridors of the main building of Teikou Middle School to reach the classroom to which the smaller male’s class had been assigned to. He leisurely hummed a song while mentally making plans and strategies that would put distance between his two teammates that were in some sort of secret agreement with each other – or so he had concluded based on the conversation he had listened into in the beginning of that week. “Oh! Maybe I could ask Kurokocchi to help me with my studies until exams are ov—“

 

“Even though I explained  how to solve this type of equation to you the last time you came to my house, you still continue to make the same mistake, Kuroko,” suddenly said Akashi’s voice as the blonde was motioning his hand forward to open the classroom’s door.

 

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun, but given the circumstances we were under, I couldn’t really focus on the tutoring you were giving me,” apologized this time Kuroko’s voice.

 

 _Eh?_ , interjected Kise, his body coming to a sudden halt to his movements. He intently looked over to the door in front of him and gulped down hard. With very slow movements, the blonde motioned his hand forward and widened the small gap from the half closed door enough so that he could peek inside of the classroom and see the two smaller males.

 

“Ah yes, I believe I’m the one to blame for that, aren’t I?” acknowledged Akashi with a soft chuckle. He motioned his hand forward and softly ruffled the bluenette’s hair. “Next time you come over for one more tutoring session, I’ll try to tone it down a little bit. Or maybe it would be okay to let it remain the same, since you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit.”

 

“No, please tone it down a little bit,” deadpanned Kuroko. “I’m not used to that sort of thing at all, so it was pretty hard for me to deal with it, especially in the beginning. Though I’m slowly getting better at it, it still feels quite awkward to be in that type of setting throughout the whole afternoon. Mainly because you have weird hobbies, Akashi-kun.”

 

_Eh!?_

 

“Ahahaha! Well, I apologize for having ‘weird hobbies’, then,” said Akashi after a short laugh while he got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked around the desk that he was sharing with the bluenette.

 

He stopped in front of the smaller male and leaned his lower half on the table, inching his upper body closer to Kuroko and cutting the blonde’s visibility from the smaller male with said movement. Though Kise could hear a soft murmuring between the two males, silence filled the classroom as the both of them remained in that close proximity position that almost seemed to indicate that they were…

 

_EHHHHHHHH!?_

 

Kise immediately withdrew his head from the open gap on the door and clutched his mouth close as yet another loud interjection wanted to slip out of his throat. He stiffly straightened his body and started to walk back in the corridor, following through the same path he had previous used to reach the bluenette’s classroom.

 

_Kiss? Akashicchi and Kurokocchi were kissing, right? Eh? What’s going on!? Aominecchi and Kurokocchi the other day… Akashicchi and Kurokocchi today… What exactly is happening between Kurokocchi and our teammates!?!?!? Is the same also going on with both Midorimacchi and Murasakibaraccihi…?_

 

“…” Kise came to a sudden halt to his walking. “There’s no way… right?”

 

-.-

 

 _Yup… yes way, actually,_ inwardly cringed Kise as he dressed up his basketball practice clothes inside of the locker room attributed to the basketball 1st branch team.

 

“Hey, hey, Kuro-chin… Why is it that you always look so delicious-looking?” asked Murasakibara, munching on some potato chips as he kept his purple gaze pinpointed in the bluenette also getting ready for practice. “Your hair looks like cotton candy and your skin is so white that it reminds me of vanilla ice cream. Oh, you really like vanilla, right? Maybe if I try to taste you again, I will get to taste vanilla too.”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible, Murasakibara-kun,” denied Kuroko as he finished inserting his head in the t-shirt and was now pulling it down to cover his extremely pale upper body. “I’m a human being so I obviously taste like one, not like any sweet, drink or dessert.”

 

“Eh~ I don’t believe you, Kuro-chin,” readily contradicted Murasakibara, a pouting expression on his face as he put one more handful of potato chips on his mouth. “You have to let me taste you again so that I can check if it’s the truth or not.”

 

“Yes, yes,” acknowledged Kuroko, softly rolling his eyes as he tied his basketball shoes. A little porcelain figure of a teal dolphin was suddenly put on top of the bench where he was sitting at in order to give the final adjustments to his training clothes, catching his attention as it was done right next to him. “Eh? Ah, Midorima-kun.”

 

“It’s your lucky item of the day. I feel like you will need it today and Oha Asa also seems to agree with me, since Aquarius ranking today is very low,” announced Midorima while adjusting his glasses. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the bluenette. “Just pay me back for it in the usual way.”

 

“Yes, I will. Thank you very much,” acknowledged Kuroko, giving a quick nod with his head as a soft smile remained on his lips. A loud clashing sound came disturbing the peaceful conversation between the three males, however, making the bluenette look over to the blonde, who had slammed his locker’s door closed. “Kise-kun? Is something the matter?”

 

“I’m going ahead to the gym,” shortly stated Kise as he turned his back on the smaller male and the rest of his teammates and started exiting the locker room.

 

He simply couldn’t believe. Kuroko was in some sort of agreement with all four of the main players of the 1st branch team of Teikou Middle School’s basketball club – an agreement that involved keeping hidden things in the storage room, kissing inside of a classroom, being tasted to be compared to candies and snacks and having to repay in some sort of way the lucky items that were given to him.

 

The bluenette did that for all of the main players of Teikou… except for Kise.

 

 _So Kurokocchi can have_ that _type of relationship with all of them but not with me… Even though I respect Kurokocchi and have accepted him as a player, it seems that I’m completely insignificant on his eyes._

_What is it that the others have… that I don’t?_

 

-.-

 

After having withstood a tough training regiment, lead by Akashi and the basketball team coach, Kise had made the decision of going straight to Kuroko after both of them were done with changing and request to have a talk with him.

 

The fact that he was being excluded from the agreement between all of his teammates with Kuroko was making him angry – a type of anger that never left his mind and heart when he observed the close friendship between Aomine and Kuroko, or when the bluenette went to ask Akashi some sort of question about both his training evolution in basketball and help regarding his studies, or when the purple haired giant shared his snacks with Kuroko and sometimes handfed him, or when Midorima exclusively came to meet with the smaller male to give him one more of the sometimes crazy-looking so-called lucky items.

 

No, this couldn’t be called anger anymore and Kise knew it very well. He was purely and simply _jealous_. And it was now time to burst the bubble that excluded him from whatever agreement was going around between them.

 

“So you’ll help me out today too, Tetsu? Sweet~”

 

As soon as the blonde opened the locker room’s door, Aomine’s voice reached his ears and his nose immediately twisted at the words being sent in the bluenette’s direction. His hands closing into tight fists, Kise quickly stepped inside of the room and only stopped in front of the smaller male, who looked over in his direction with a certain curiosity.

 

“K-Kurokocchi, can you go out with me today? Just to Maji Burger or something like that,” requested Kise, looking over to the bluenette with eyes that featured a sort of begging glint, one that you would be able to find in a puppy while it stared to its owner in hopes to get some food or treats.

 

“Um… I—“ started answering Kuroko but his words were cut off when the tanned male wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to his body.

 

“Tough luck, Kise. Tetsu already agreed to be mine for this afternoon,” announced Aomine, a smirk on his face as he looked over to the blonde with a smug expression.

 

Clenching his teeth in frustration and tightening the grip of his closed fists, Kise furiously glared to the tanned male. Without waiting even a second more, he lunged his hand forward and grabbed one of the scrawny wrists of the bluenette, pulling him over in his direction as he ripped him out of the tanned male’s hold.

 

“Ah… Eh? K-Kise-kun?” called Kuroko as the blonde started dragging him out of the locker room. He took a quick glance to the tanned male, who seemed just as surprised as he was, and then looked back to Kise, who was simply pulling him along with him while tightly holding into his wrist. “Wait, Kise-kun. Where are you taking me? Kise-kun!”

 

“Why…” softly mumbled Kise as he continued to tow-haul the bluenette through the corridors and out of reach from Aomine. “Why is it that you have secret meetings with Aominecchi inside of the storage room, where you are both keeping hidden the things that you use when you’re sleeping around with each other? Why do you kiss Akashicchi inside of your classroom and go to his house to accommodate him on his ‘weird hobbies’?”

 

“Eh…? Kise-kun, what are you talking ab—“

 

“Why do you allow Murasakibacchi to taste you whenever he wants and pleases?” continued inquiring Kise in a furious babble, quickly walking further away from the locker room and into a more secluded area of the large gym. “Why do you always accept Midorimacchi’s lucky item without complaining, even though you have to pay him back later on, probably by using your body as a coin?”

 

“Excuse me?” asked Kuroko, an eyebrow arched high as he tried to settle down his pace a little bit to not being straight out pulled and lead around by the taller male. “I have no idea of what you are talking about. I think some sort of misunders—“

 

“Why…?” asked once again Kise, coming to a sudden halt to his quick walking and causing the bluenette to come crashing against his back. Even more suddenly and unexpectedly, he turned around to face the smaller male and continued with his one-sided questioning. “Why is it that you can belong to them and have an exclusive relationship with Aominecchi and Akashicchi and Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi, but not with me!? Why, Kurokocchi!?”

 

“K-Kise-kun…” softly called Kuroko, surprised to see a river of tears flowing down the golden eyes of the taller male as he looked over at him with a pitiful and heart-broken expression. “U-Um, I don’t know what exactly you are talking about but… I do not belong to anyone, much less to one of our teammates.”

 

“L-Liar~ Waaaaaah!” yelped Kise, even more tears streaming down from his glands and running down his fine features. “I saw you, Kurokocchi!! How can you say such a lie when I’m a witness to everything!?”

 

“What was it that you have seen exactly?” asked Kuroko, releasing an half-exasperated, half-tired sigh. Where exactly was this idiot’s apparently very developed imagination taking him to?

 

“I-I saw you getting out of the storage room with Aominecchi, and you were talking about how you had helped him quite proactively and about the secret things you are keeping stored there in a very well hidden location…” said Kise, tears still flowing down as he tried to suppress a few sobs in his throat.

 

“Aomine-kun has been storing the bugs and insects that he catches in school grounds inside of the storage room because Momoi-san would kill him if he brought any more specimens to his bedroom,” readily explained Kuroko, a completely expressionless demeanor on his face.

 

“A-And you’re still lying!! Ugh…” yelped Kise one more time, cleaning some of his tear by using the back of the hand that he wasn’t using to hold into the bluenette’s wrist. “I heard you complaining about how sore and tired you felt because of the ‘help’ you gave to Aominecchi!!!”

 

“That was because Aomine-kun forced me to crawl into a small hole in the forest behind the gym and I stayed in an extremely uncomfortable position until the beetle was successfully captured by me,” furthered Kuroko the explanations. When he saw even more tears raining down from the blonde’s eyes, he sighed and used the fact that Kise was grabbing into his wrist to lead him to the storage room, which luckily they were close by to. “Since you continue to act stubborn and don’t believe my words, I’ll show you the horrifying collection that Aomine-kun keeps in the storage room. But don’t regret having done so later on, Kise-kun.”

 

“Ugh… W-Why do you insist on lying, Kurokocchi…?” asked Kise in between soft whimpers and sobs, still desperately and very tightly holding into the bluenette. He allowed the smaller male to lead him this time around, both of them entering inside of the storage room. After walking around through the several items kept there, they both stopped in front of a large old mattress used previously for gymnastics, which Kuroko slowly and with a lot of difficulty over the fact that he could only use one hand at the moment started to pull away. After a couple of minutes, panic ensued. “Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! T-T-They’re there! They are totally there! K-Kurokocchi, you weren’t lying!! They’re there and they are so freaking disguuuuuuuuuuuusting~!!”

 

“I… I told you that… from the very start…” pointed out Kuroko with  a certain difficulty, seeing as the blonde had suddenly wrapped his body around his own and was tightly clutching at him while teetering around like a straw in the wind. “C-Can you please let go of me n—“

 

“Then what about Akashicchi!?” readily asked Kise, looking away from the collection straight out of a horror movie to look to the smaller male, his eyes still begging to know the true. “I saw Akashicchi kissing you in the classroom yesterday, while you were talking about the ‘weird hobbies’ that he has and how you were getting used to them!”

 

“The ‘weird hobbies’ that I was talking about was the fact that Akashi-kun has no qualms in showering his visitors with unnecessary types of attention, like having several vanilla milkshakes from several different coffee stores and restaurants inside of his very large fridge every time I go there for our tutoring sessions,” explained Kuroko, rolling his eyes just the slightest. “And Akashi-kun wasn’t kissing me. There was a small spider on my hair and he was taking it out of me without killing or hurting it in any way.”

 

“B-But… What about Murasakibaracchi?” asked Kise next, putting a little bit of distance between the bluenette’s body and his own. His heartbeat was so quick at the moment that even he thought he was about to go mad with the thundering he felt in his chest. “He said that he had tasted you before!”

 

“During our first year of middle school, Murasakibara-kun bit me once because he said I looked like a vanilla ice cream covered in cotton candy, just like he did today,” sighed Kuroko. “Nijimura-san, the previous captain of the basketball club, heavily admonished Murasakibara-kun for having done that, especially because it disrupted the practice session going on at that moment and he never tried to do it again since then, though he sometimes brings up the conversation when he doesn’t have enough snacks or candies on his system.”

 

“And… Midorimacchi and the repayment that you have to give him because of the lucky items that he gives you?” asked Kise in a much more relaxed and tranquil way, now that he was starting to understand that it really had been a misunderstanding on his side.

 

“There are some of Midorima-kun’s lucky items that were purchased by me, since I can use my misdirection to enter in the most embarrassing of stores and not run the risk of having some sort of acquaintance seeing me there,” explained Kuroko, a soft smile on his face as he noticed that the blonde had completely calmed down now that he understood that his imagination had fully taken the best of him in that matter. “Is everything explained or did you witness any more mislea—“

 

“I’m so glad it was only a misunderstanding~!!” happily said Kise, lunging his body forward against the smaller male’s and throwing both of them out of balance, who roughly fell on top of a mattress laid down on the floor. “You have no idea how happy I am to know that you don’t belong to any of them, Kurokocchi! Or to all of them at the same time.”

 

“I’m also glad to know that this misunderstanding has been fully cleared,” acknowledged Kuroko, rolling his eyes just a fraction as he tried to wiggle his body out of underneath the taller male’s. “Now if you could get out of on top of me, I would really appr— Mmhm!!”

 

Being kissed out of the blue by the blonde, Kuroko’s currently stupefaction made him an easy prey to Kise’s skilled ministrations on his body and only half whimpering sounds could exit his throat as the taller male’s tongue rolled around inside of his mouth and explored all of its exposed and hidden surfaces. Clutching at Kise’s shoulders but with his head getting more and more clouded as the kiss continued to stretch out, the bluenette was completely losing any will to fight off against him or the hungry kiss that he was being subjected to for the first time.

 

“Haa… Haa…” panted Kise as he separated their moist lips and licked from his own the concoction of their entwined saliva. Smiling brightly to the panting mess underneath his body, the blonde delivered one more peck to the sweetish lips of the bluenette – maybe Murasakibara was right because Kuroko’s taste truly reminded him of the most exquisite of vanilla treats in the world. “If you don’t belong to any of them… then why don’t you become mine, Kurokocchi?”

 

“Haa… Haa… .........E-Eh…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mafy's Info:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)  
> [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)  
> [Original Stories](https://tapas.io/mafymod13)  
> [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/mafy) \- Have early access to all chapters here!  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I49KM4)


End file.
